


LabRat Oneshots

by LooneyLlama



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Dr Kahl, Hurt/Comfort, I've edited these tags like 20 times and I'm still not happy but oh well, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Werner has PTSD, fluff in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyLlama/pseuds/LooneyLlama
Summary: There's not nearly enough LabRat content out there, so I decided to write some stuff.  There's no real plot or direction here, just oneshots and cuteness.





	1. Chapter 1

           Hours after the cup brothers had announced the devil’s defeat, Inkwell Isle was still alight in celebration.  Baroness von Bonbon provided enough sweets to give the entire population tummy aches, Hilda Berg decorated the sky with stars, and people danced to the swing band until their feet were raw.  On the outskirts of the third Isle, however, the mood wasn’t nearly as merry.  Werner Werman sat on his robot cat’s head, absentmindedly running his fingers through its synthetic fur.   
           The soldier had known it was a mistake to sell his soul to the devil.  If his family had been alive to see his deal, they would have scolded him enough to make his ears ring.  
           But they weren’t alive.  That’s what had led to the deal in the first place.   
           The war devoured everything he had ever known—his entire litter, every friend he had, even his hometown.  Yet for some reason, he had survived, chewed up and spat out and left all alone.   
           Werner tried to move on, he really did.  Moving to Inkwell Isle was supposed to be his fresh start.  Clean streets, bright buildings still standing, citizens who had hope in their eyes...it had looked like heaven.  Then there was Werner, with his choppy English and his scars and his helmet that he couldn’t take off, not even for a second because what if the bombs started falling again, _Gott in Himmel_ —  
           He didn’t belong.   
           All Werner wanted was a piece of his home.  Like every other malcontent resident of Inkwell Isle, he eventually wound up in the devil’s casino.  The devil had instructed him to build a jail cell, and he did, installing it in the mouth of a giant robot cat because it just seemed to fit all too well.  For the price of Werner’s own broken soul, the devil had plucked a few spirits from the underworld and thrown them into the mechanical prison.  They weren’t even soldiers Werner had known well, just some random faces from his regimen.  
           Werner had cried for hours afterward, surrounded by the wraiths as they offered what comfort they could.  Their ghostly embraces chilled him to the bone, but after spending so much time starved of any friendly touch, he stayed in their arms until his teeth chattered.   
           After Cuphead and Mugman announced they had burnt all the contracts, Werner had expected the wraiths to be gone.  It turned out, however, that no one’s deals had actually broken; they had all simply been excused from paying.  Most of the residents had been overjoyed by the news that they could have their cake and eat it, too.   
           Werner, on the other hand, couldn’t share in the sentiment.  He had spent every moment since his deal wracked with guilt over keeping the spirits trapped on Earth.  When he had handed Cuphead his contract, Werner felt a strange sense of relief.  At least he was paying for his sins.   
           Of course, nothing in his life could ever be that easy.   
           The soldier let his hand wander to a button hidden behind the cat’s ear.  With a deep breath, he pushed it, causing the robot’s mouth to open and reveal prison bars.  Werner produced a heavy iron key from his pocket and with a trembling hand, turned it in the lock.  The cell swung open.  A blast of bitter cold surrounded Werner, and he realized that the wraiths had surrounded him in one last hug.  Tears pricked at his eyes as he whispered, “Es tut mir leid, es tut mir schrecklich leid.”   
           All too soon, the spirits slipped from his grip and rose into the sky, leaving Werner alone once more.  He raised his hand to his forehead in a salute before roughly wiping it across his eyes.  Staring up at the stars, the soldier stood in silence for what felt like hours.  Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind him.   
           “Oh finally, I’ve been trying to find you all day!”  
           Werner whipped around to see a short, balding man in a lab coat running toward him, calling out, “the young cup brothers mentioned battling against an automaton in the shape of a—“  The man skidded to a stop in front of Werner and the cat, gaping.   
           “Oh my.”   
           The soldier opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but before he could get a word in, the man started babbling at him excitedly.  
           “This is incredible!  I would have never guessed it isn’t organic—the musculature looks so graceful!  Would you be willing to let me look at your blueprints?  My own creations always seem to end up moving stiffly.”   
           “...Mein ‘blueprints?’  Um, please, can you more slowly speak?”   
           A sheepish look appeared on the man’s face.  He spoke again, less quickly but still with obvious excitement.   
           “Oh, excuse me, I didn’t mean to be so rude!  I was just excited to meet you.”   
           “Me?  Why?”   
           “I heard about your cat there!  I myself am also interested in robotics, so I wanted to speak with you.  My name is Dr. Arthur Kahl.”   
           At that point, the man—Dr. Kahl, Werner supposed—held out a hand.  Hesitantly, the soldier reached out and grasped it.   
           “I am named Werner Werman.”   
           “Well, it’s great to meet you, Mr. Werman!  I’m sorry again for letting my enthusiasm overwhelm me, but I’ve never had anyone to talk to before!  About robots, I mean.”   
           Werner considered the scientist before him; underneath his enthusiasm, there was an awkwardness radiating from Dr. Kahl.  He immediately felt endeared to the shorter man.   
           Loneliness was something he too knew well.  
           “You would like now the cat’s plans to see?”  Werner asked.  “I will show.”   
           “That would be wonderful!”   
           Werner led Kahl to his shack, the cat following closely behind.  Conversation and laughter echoed through the walls of Werner’s home for hours as the pair discussed invention after invention.  Finally, in the wee hours of the dawn, Dr. Kahl prepared to depart.   
           “You’ll have to come visit my lab tomorrow, Mr. Werman!  I have so many new ideas I want to share with you!”   
           “I will gladly come.  Good day, Dr. Kahl.  And...thank you.”   
           As he shut the door, Werner thought to himself that perhaps, he could be happy in Inkwell Isle after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided not to write out Werner’s accent phonetically because it was too hard to read, but I did try to convey his broken English in the grammar of his dialogue.  
> Translation of German Phrases:  
> “Gott in Himmel” means “God in heaven,” an exclamation similar to “oh my God!”  
> “Es tut mir leid, es tut mir schrecklich leid” means “I’m sorry, I’m dreadfully sorry.”  
> (So glad those seven years of studying German didn’t go to waste.)


	2. Chapter 2

           Dr. Kahl stared at the ceiling with his blurred vision, just as he had been doing for the past several hours.  Why bother getting out of bed?  No one would miss him; isolated in the junkyard, he barely had a presence on Inkwell Isle anyway.  What had he ever contributed to the community, to the world?  Absolutely nothing.  The alarm clock on the bedside table started shrieking in his ear.  Having never fallen asleep to begin with, the noise made his head ache.  Kahl swatted clumsily in its general direction and heard it hit the floor with a sickening crack.  He couldn’t do anything right, could he?   
           A call came from the junkyard outside: “Papa, are you well?  I heard a crash!”   
           The concern in his robot’s voice made Kahl feel sick.  What kind of father was he, worrying his child like that?  A lousy one, that’s what.   
           Giant mechanical eyes peered through Kahl’s open window as the robot asked, “Papa, are you having a ‘bad day?’”   
           Kahl needed to get out of bed and tell Junior he was fine.  Just a simple movement and a simple sentence, surely even he could handle that.  As Kahl swung his legs over the side of the bed, every part of his body seemed to weigh a ton.  Finally, he managed to pull himself upright and put his feet on the floor.  
           Only to step right on a piece of glass.   
           “Ow!!”   
           Kahl collapsed back onto the bed, blood oozing from his foot.  Outside, he saw the robot’s stiff expression shift to fear.  Junior started running off, yelling, “Do not worry, Papa, I will get help!”  
           Kahl wanted to shout to Junior not to bother, he wasn’t worth it, but all he could manage was a strangled sob.  Moses, he was such an idiot!  Even worse, he was a terrible father, always messing up and setting a bad example, making his child have to take care of him.   
           Driving his child to make a deal with the devil.   
           Intrusive thoughts clouded his mind.  He didn’t deserve Junior’s love, he couldn’t do anything right, why even bother trying, he’s worthless—  
           “Doctor?”   
           An accented voice broke through Kahl’s spiral of misery.  He squinted and managed to make out Werner, standing on the cat-bot’s head to be able to peer into his window.   
           Great, now his only friend was going to see him looking absolutely pathetic.   
           Werner climbed into his bedroom, glass from the shattered clock face crunching under his boots.  He looked at Kahl for a moment, then turned away.  Kahl felt shame flood through him and dropped his head.  Werner must think he’s pitiful.   
           Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin.  Kahl allowed his head to be raised, and felt his glasses being slid onto his face.  In front of him, Werner came into focus.  The soldier wore a gentle expression, softer than Kahl had ever seen him look.   
           “Doctor, let me help.”   
           Before he could stop himself, Kahl launched forward and grabbed his friend tightly around the middle.  He felt Werner’s strong arms wrap around his shoulders, and a hand start running through his hair.  Distantly, Kahl heard the soldier reassuring Junior and sending them away, but all he could think about was that Werner hadn’t left him, that Werner wanted to help him, and he knew he didn’t deserve his friend but he was so grateful anyway.   
           By the time the two separated, Kahl’s foot had begun to throb with pain, causing him to grimace.  Werner quickly brushed the remaining glass out of the way and knelt on the floor in front of Kahl, first aid kit in hand.  With great care, he examined the injury.   
           “The foot, he is not so bad.  I can fix.  But there is another problem, ja?”   
           Kahl winced, but nodded.  
           “Yes, I suppose there is.”   
           “I know not, if that I can fix.  But if you speak, I will listen.”  
           After a moment’s hesitation, Kahl let the dam break.  He whispered, “I just feel like I can’t do anything well enough.  I want to be the father Junior deserves, but I mess up so much...”  He trailed off.  
           “I think, that this way all parents feel.”   
           “Really?”   
           Werner chuckled and said, “My mother and father had eight children.  Many mistakes happened.  Effort, it is the important thing.”       
           “But Junior sold their soul to the devil!  They told me they wanted to make me happy by becoming more human.  If I had only told them how proud I was of their progress already, or said ‘I love you’ more, or was just a better father—“ Kahl broke off, too upset to speak.   
           “They made a bad choice, but that only because of the devil happened.  You, not guilty.”   
           “Then why do I feel so awful about myself?”  Kahl asked, his voice so quiet it was almost inaudible.  Werner gave a sympathetic hum.     
           “Doctor, sometimes the mind, it tells us we are bad.  Sometimes we agree.  But you are not bad—come and look.”   
           At that point, Werner finished bandaging Kahl’s foot.  He took the doctor’s arm and led him over to the window.  Outside, they could see Junior playing with the cat-bot, a smile on their metal face.   
           “Junior loves you” said Werner.  “You built a robot that thinks and feels, and they chose to love you.  That is something very wonderful, and I say it makes you wonderful also.”   
           Junior caught sight of the two in the window and waved excitedly.  Kahl waved back, his heart beginning to feel lighter.  Next to him, Werner murmured, “I also say, you are important to me.  If that helps.”  
           Kahl turned and looked at Werner for a moment, then pulled him into an embrace.   
           “It does.  Thank you, Werner.  Thank you for everything.” 


	3. Chapter 3

           “Ok, I’ve replaced the counterweight with a heavier piece—there should be enough gravitational torque to reduce the positive angular momentum now.  Let’s test it again!”  Dr. Kahl shouted.  Across the junkyard, Werner flipped a switch, and the giant mechanical arm on Kahl’s workbench jolted to life.  The thick metal fingers picked up a nearby pen, dipped it into an inkwell, and dragged it delicately across a piece of paper.  Kahl snatched the paper off his workbench.  There, written neatly in black ink, were the words “the quick brown fox jumps over a lazy dog.”   
           “It worked!  Werner, it worked!”   
           The soldier let out a cheer as he ran toward the scientist.  Kahl quickly closed the distance, throwing his arms around Werner, who easily picked him up and swung him around, laughing all the while.   
           “We did it!  We finally did it!”   
           After a moment of celebration, Werner gently set Kahl back on the ground.  Kahl dashed back to the worktable, babbling about how he needed to write down the correct values before he forgot, but Werner was only half-listening.  He could still feel a warmth in his arms and chest from where Kahl had been pressed against him.             The sensation of holding another living creature was so different from the freezing embraces of the ghosts or the synthetic cuddles of his cat-bot.    
It brought to mind a hot drink on a snowy day or a soothing bath after a strenuous task: a little comfort that, after being deprived of any for so long, felt luxurious.   
           Werner snickered to himself.  He sounded like such a lovesick fool, fawning over a friendly hug, but he couldn’t help it.  The soldier had been starved of affection for so many years; finding someone with whom he felt so safe and comfortable was like a miracle.  Werner was incredibly grateful to have met this warm-hearted, goofy, and brilliant man, the best friend he ever had.   
           And if he did perhaps feel a little something besides friendship toward Dr. Kahl...well, he could just keep that to himself.   
           The soldier snapped to attention; Kahl was talking to him.   
           “Werner, can you go find Junior?  They’ll be so excited to finally get their arm upgraded!”   
           “Yes, of course!”   
           He ran around to the back of the junkyard and spotted Junior’s enormous silhouette blocking out the sunset.  The gentle giant was staring at a butterfly that fluttered past.  Werner couldn’t help but smile at the scene.  “Hallo there!”  He called.   
           “Hi Mr. Werner!”  The robot replied.  “What’s the German word for ‘butterfly?’”   
           Werner’s grin grew bigger at the question.  It had become a tradition between the two of them for Junior to learn at least one German word every time he came to visit.  The robot always got a laugh out of the guttural language, and Werner relished any opportunity to use his native tongue.   
           “It is called a Schmetterling, Junior.”   
           “‘Schmetterling?!’”  They broke out into giggles.   
           “Ah, you laugh, but the English word, it is sillier.  A Schmetterling makes butter not!”   
           Werner waited for the robot’s mirth to die down before saying, “Anyway, I bring good news: the arm your father and I make for you, he is finished!”   
           The robot let out an excited series of beeps.  They held out a hand to Werner, who happily stepped onto the palm and allowed himself to be raised to Junior’s face.  He wrapped his arms around the child’s neck, hugging them as best he could.  The metal was cold and unyielding, but Werner still hoped that the robot could feel his affection through the gesture.  He then hopped onto Junior’s shoulder.   
           “Come, your father waits!”   
           In just a few steps, Junior got them both to Dr. Kahl.  The robot’s jaw dropped when they saw their new arm on the table, gleaming in the last rays of sunlight.  Kahl beamed up at his child.  
           “We designed this for more delicate movements.  Once this is installed, you’ll finally be able to use your crayons without ripping the paper!”   
           “Oh, thank you Papa!  Thank you Mr. Werner!”   
           The two engineers began the installation process, working in perfect synchronization.  Even with their efficiency, however, night had fallen by the time they finished.   
           “I must now leave” Werner yawned.  “I will both of you tomorrow see.”   
           “Goodnight, Werner.  Thanks for all your help.”   
           The soldier waved to Kahl as he made his way out of the junkyard.  Suddenly, Junior shouted, “Wait, Mr. Werner!  Before you go, what is ‘papa’ in German?”   
           “The word for father is ‘Vater.”  If to your dad talking, you would say ‘Vati.’”   
           Looking contemplative, Junior nodded.  With that, Werner headed home.  The next morning, Werner returned to the junkyard, a skip in his step.  He soon spotted Junior hunched over a tiny piece of paper and made his way over.   
           “Good morning, Junior!  How is your arm?”   
           “It works perfectly” responded the robot.  “Look, I drew a picture!”   
           Wiggling with excitement, they handed the paper to Werner.  Junior’s scrawls were childish, but Werner could see how much effort they had put into each line, and smiled proudly at the robot.  He then examined the paper more closely.  A large silver person labeled “ME” was waving their hand while two other figures smiled at them.  One had a big purple scribble on his head and wore the label “PAPA.”  The other, colored almost entirely in brown, had the word “VATI” written above him.   
           Werner went stock still.  Vati—Junior had called him Vati.  Tentatively, he asked “You...you think of me as family?”   
           “Of course!  You treat me just like Papa does: you teach me things, and help me when I need it, and care about me.  I know you care about Papa a lot too, and you have helped him so much—he has not had ‘bad days’ nearly as often since we met you.  So if you love us and we love you, that makes you my other papa!  But Papa is already called that, so you have to be Vati instead.”   
           Slowly but surely, a smile spread across Werner’s face.  A family...it had been so long since he had a family.  And this sweet, wonderful child wanted _him_ to be one of their parents!  Not to mention, a parent alongside Kahl...the thought made his heart leap.   
           “Junior, that pleases me so much.  But I must ask, what does your father think?”   
           “I already showed him my picture, he said it was ok!  He wanted to talk to you about it though, so you should probably go find him.”   
           Werner nodded.  He motioned for Junior to bend down, and gave the robot a small kiss on the forehead before he left to talk to Kahl inside the house.  The scientist grinned when he spotted Werner.   
           “I saw you with Junior.  I’m assuming you’re ok with their idea, then?”   
           “Oh, ja!  I am truly honored.  I hope I am not too bad at being a Vater.”   
           Kahl placed a hand on Werner’s shoulder.  He said, “as I recall, someone once told me that Junior’s choice to love someone as a parent indicates that that person is rather special.  You’ll do great—you already have been doing great!”   
           He suddenly dropped his hand, an embarrassed look on his face.   
           “Werner, I did want to talk to you about one little thing.  Junior is a sweet child, but you know, they’re terribly naïve...I doubt they really thought about the implications of calling us their parents.  I hope—well, I wanted to ask—I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with that, I’m sure I could convince Junior to call you their uncle or something...”  
           “No, no!  I understand, it bothers me none.”   
           “Ok, that’s good.”   
           Outside the window, Junior pouted.  It looked as if getting their parents together would be harder than they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Junior call Werner Dad was suggested by Gears112! Thank you so much for commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

            Inkwell Isle baked under the blazing summer sun; even indoors, the heat was stifling. Inside his house near the junkyard, Dr. Kahl had just finished scooping a twelfth carton of ice cream into a bowl the size of a bathtub. With a grunt, the diminutive scientist pushed it out the door and onto the front porch.  
           “Here you are, Junior” Kahl panted. “Eat it before it melts!”  
           “Thank you Papa!”  
           The robot picked up the tub of ice cream with ease. A spoon-shaped attachment popped out of one of their fingers, and they eagerly began eating. Kahl couldn’t help but smile. It has been a lot of trouble to give the robot the ability to handle food without incurring any internal damage, but seeing Junior enjoy their summertime treat made it worth the effort.  
           The robot suddenly turned and waved at something in the distance.  
           “Look Papa, Vati is here!”  
           Kahl squinted in the bright sunlight and was just barely able to make out Werner trudging along the path toward them.  
           “Hello Werner! He called. “Hot enough for you?”  
           All he received in reply was a grunt. As Werner got closer, Kahl could make out a grumpy look on the soldier’s face. He chuckled to himself.  
           “Yes, I feel the same way.”  
           Werner made it to the shade of the porch and plopped down, panting, “I think not. The summer is much worse, if you fur are having!”  
           “Heh, I’ll take your word for it.”  
           Kahl took out a handkerchief and mopped his brow. “I need to get a drink of water. Werner, do you want anything?” He asked.  
           “No, I prepared” responded the soldier, holding up a canteen.  
           With that, Kahl turned and headed inside. On the porch, Werner fiddled with his helmet. The sun had made the metal painfully hot to the touch, and it felt awful on his head and ears. If only he could take it off, just for a little while.  
           Well, why not? He was in Inkwell Isle, not a trench in Germany. He was with his family; he was safe.  
           Werner’s fingers trembled slightly as he gripped the brim. All of the instincts he had honed during the war were screaming at him: you’ve seen what a bullet to the head can do, if you take it off you’ll die, if you take it off you’ll die, wenn du er ab legst du wirst sterben—  
           In one swift movement, he whisked the helmet off his head.  
            _You’ll die, you’ll die, du wirst sterben!_  
           Nothing happened.  
           Werner let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Then he chuckled, relief flooding through him. Nothing happened, he was fine! Better than fine—compared to the red-hot helmet, the air felt heavenly. Werner ran his fingers through the fur on his head with a contented sigh, feeling lighter than he had in years.  
           Just then, Kahl returned from inside the house, and immediately froze as he took in the sight of Werner, head uncovered.  
           Werner was _beautiful_. His expressive ears, now fully on display, looked softer than velvet. The longer fur atop his head was ruffled slightly, and Kahl itched to run his fingers through it and fluff it even more more.  
           “Uh, Papa? Are you alright?” Junior asked, looking up from their ice cream. The innocent question abruptly brought Kahl back to reality. How long had he been standing there?  
           Werner whipped his head around and made eye contact with him. Kahl couldn’t help but think about what lovely eyes the soldier had, a deep warm brown he could stare into forever.  
           No, no, enough of these thoughts! What was wrong with him? He was acting like he had never seen Werner before, but they had been spending nearly every day together for almost a year!  
           And yet, Werner did look so different. The sharp, worn metal of the helmet made his overall appearance much harsher. The fluffy fur now on display gave him a gentler countenance. Additionally, removing the helmet also gave Kahl a much clearer view of his ears and eyes, Werner’s most expressive features, making the soldier less guarded both physically and emotionally. In a way, this was the first time Kahl had ever seen Werner.  
           And was the first time Kahl had ever thought of Werner in a romantic light.  
           “Kahl, is there something wrong? You are with red face.”  
           “Am I?” Kahl cringed, realizing that he must be blushing to the tips of his ears. Werner frowned and placed the back of his hand on Kahl’s forehead, eliciting an “eep!” from the shorter man.  
           “Hmm, you are hot.”  
           “So are you” Kahl murmured.  
           “...what?”  
           Oh dear, had he said that out loud? “Nothing!” Kahl hurriedly replied. Werner stared at him for a tense moment.  
           “I think, you have too long in the sun been.”  
           “Yes, that must be it.”  
           From behind Werner, Junior leaned in and gave Kahl a knowing smirk. The scientist groaned silently; he was never going to be able to live that down. Mercifully, Werner led him into the house and away from the giggling robot. The soldier wet a washcloth in the bathroom sink and dabbed at Kahl’s forehead. He inquired, “is this helping?”  
           Kahl leaned into the touch as subtly as he could, relishing the tenderness. “Oh yes,” he replied. “Thank you, Werner.”  
           “It is no problem. Stay, I will a glass of water for you bring.”  
           “Werner, wait.”  
           The soldier stopped in the doorway, looking at him expectantly. Kahl swallowed hard. As embarrassed as he was to have let his feelings slip, he still wanted Werner to know what he thought, to encourage him to let his more vulnerable side show through.  
           “You’re very...I mean, I wanted to tell you...” he stammered, cheeks flushing. “You look nice without your helmet.”  
           One of Werner’s hands flew to his head. Self-consciously twirling his fur between his fingers, he gave Kahl a shy smile.  
           “Um, that is very kind of you to say.”  
           With that, Werner strode out of the room, ears pressed flat against his head in embarrassment. Kahl sighed; it didn’t seem like the soldier believed him.  
           He hoped someday, he’d be able to tell Werner how beautiful he truly was in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

       Werner poked his head into Kahl’s laboratory and glanced around.  Spotting the scientist hunched over a workbench, he called out, “Good morning!  On what are you working?”  
       He was surprised to see Kahl jump about a foot in the air, letting out a high-pitched “eep!”  
       “I am sorry, I did not try to scare you.”  
       “Oh no, no, it’s not you” Kahl explained.  “I’m working on something volatile, and I’m worried about what would happen if I messed up, that’s all.”   
       “Ah.  May I see?”   
       “Of course!”   
       Werner made his way over to the workbench and leaned over Kahl’s shoulder to observe.  The scientist got back to work, but he could feel Werner’s presence so acutely, it was giving Kahl butterflies in his stomach.  And when Kahl got nervous, he got sweaty palms.   
       He fumbled with one of his tools, and it hit the top of the invention with a clank.  
       BOOM!   
       The machine blew sky high.  Pieces of metal flew out and embedded in the walls.  Instinctively, Werner dropped to the floor, clutching his helmet to his head.   
      _He was hunkered down on the trench floor, the mix of blood and dirt and rotting flesh making his nostrils burn.  Screams filled his ears as the planes above dropped bomb after bomb onto his regiment.  He was going to die, he was going to die—_  
       Werner forced himself to breathe.  No, he wasn’t in Germany.  It wasn’t a bomb.  He was in the lab with Kahl...  
       “Kahl!”  He screamed.  Where was Kahl?  Horrifying scenarios ran through Werner’s head: he was injured, he was unconscious, he was—  
       Werner heard a groan off to the left, and spotted the scientist picking himself up off the floor.  The soldier dashed over, his helmet falling off his head and clattering on the ground.  Before Kahl could even stand up, Werner dropped to his knees and threw his arms around the shorter man.   
       “Werner?”  Kahl murmured, confused.  He pulled back from the hug and was bewildered to see tears in the soldier’s eyes.   
       “Werner, are you ok?”  
       The soldier opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t get any words out.  He shifted a trembling hand up to stroke Kahl’s cheek, still warm and pink and alive.  Simultaneously relieved and filled with adrenaline, Werner impulsively pressed his lips against Kahl’s.   
       He pulled back after just a few seconds, heart roiling with guilt, fear, and love.  The look of utter shock on Kahl’s face made Werner cringe.  What had he been thinking?!   
       “I am sorry, I just—mmmph!”  Werner was cut off as Kahl suddenly rushed forward and kissed him back.  Hardly daring to believe what was happening, the soldier deepened the kiss, clutching Kahl as though his life depended on it.  Werner felt the scientist’s hands roaming over his head, stroking his ears and ruffling his fur; he sighed contentedly against Kahl’s lips.  After spending so much time pining after the other man, this moment was a dream come true.   
       When they separated at last, both were grinning from ear to ear.  “I—I can’t believe this is happening” whispered Kahl.  “I’ve been falling for you for so long, but I never dared to think you’d feel the same way...”  
       “I had the same thinking!” Werner chuckled.  “I guess then, we are both ridiculous?”   
       “Sounds about right.”   
       The two stayed on the floor for a long time, simply reveling in their budding relationship.   Finally,  Kahl broke the silence that had fallen, saying, “as much as I hate to ruin the moment, we should probably make sure nothing caught fire in the explosion.”   
       “...that is a good idea, yes.”  

* * *

       When Junior returned to the junkyard that evening, they immediately knew something was up.  Their fathers were acting even goofier than usual, blushing whenever they made eye contact with one another as they cleaned up the lab.  The robot finally decided to ask, “so, what did I miss?”   
       Werner and Kahl shared an embarrassed glance.  Were they really that obvious?  Kahl cleared his throat and turned to Junior, an apprehensive look on his face.  
       “I-I hope you aren’t too shocked by this news, but...well, your Vati and I decided to—that is, we’ve begun—I mean...” He took a deep breath.  “We’re in love.”   
       “Oh, finally!”  Cheered the robot.  “I thought you two would never figure it out!”   
       “What?!”   
       Junior couldn’t help but giggle at their fathers’ dazed expressions.  They explained, “I realized what was going on months ago, but it seemed like you were never going to actually get together!  Mrs. Stageplay and I have actually been setting up a date for you—well, she calls it a ‘romantic rendezvous,’ but I am pretty sure that is the same thing.”   
       “Wait, wait...you are saying Sally Stageplay, the biggest gossip on Isle 3, knows about Kahl and I?”  Werner groaned.  “That means all of Inkwell Isle knows also.”   
       “Probably...” Junior looked sheepish.  “I am sorry, but I was so impatient, and her plays are terribly romantic, so I figured she could help.  I just wanted you two to be happy.”   
       Werner and Kahl both had to smile at that.  The scientist stepped forward and put a hand over one of the robot’s giant fingers.  “Junior, it’s sweet that you care about us so much.  I can see how it would be frustrating to see your parents struggling to get together, so I get why you went to Sally.  But you can’t interfere with people’s love lives like that.  It’s better to let a romantic relationship develop naturally, even if that does take a long time.  Do you understand?”  
       Looking thoughtful, Junior nodded at his Papa’s words.   
       “Good, because you’re grounded.”   
       “What?!  Aww, but Papa—“  
       “No ‘buts,’ Junior!  Now, you go to your room and think about what you’ve done.”   
       Pouting, the robot started to stomp toward their room in the lab.  They suddenly stopped and turned back to their fathers to ask, “Papa, Vati, will you still go on the date that Mrs. Stageplay and I planned for you?  Please?  It is all set up for tomorrow night, and we worked really hard on it.”   
       Kahl looked to Werner, who nervously scratched the back of his neck.  
       “I suppose, we should waste your efforts not.”   
       “Plus, Sally will probably hound us for the rest of our lives if we don’t go.”  Kahl muttered.   
       A big grin appeared on Junior’s face, and they skipped the rest of the way to their room, leaving the anxious couple alone.   
       Werner grumbled, “I think, tomorrow night likely will be an embarrassing experience.”   
       “Probably.” Kahl sighed, reaching out and taking his lover’s hand.  “But I’m glad I’m going through it with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

           Kahl and Werner arrived at the playhouse the next evening, both feeling apprehensive.  While it was easy to admire Sally Stageplay’s skills onstage, she had a tendency to be just as dramatic in real life, which could get overwhelming quickly.   
           Before either could knock, the doors were whisked open.  Inside, the theater was completely dark.  Suddenly, a spotlight clicked on, illuminating the figure of Sally Stageplay.  She was wearing a glitzy turquoise evening gown and had an absurdly large feather boa wrapped around her neck.  
           “Welcome...to your night of romance!”  She announced, her voice ringing through the theater.  Someone in the wings started clapping; Werner and Kahl turned to see Jack Stageplay staring at his wife with absolute adoration.   
           “A stunning entrance, my heart!  Your delivery was flawless!”   
           “Thank you, love of my life!”  
           Sally floated off the stage with her parasol and landed in front of the new couple.  Both men looked entirely befuddled, but that didn’t faze her in the slightest.  
           “So, a little birdie told me that you two managed to start a relationship on your own.”  Sally commented.  “As your self-appointed Cupid for the evening, I need to know all the details!”   
           “There was an explosion.”  Werner deadpanned.   
           “Ah, of course!  The romantic tension that builds between two pining lovers finally explodes in a burst of passion—“  
           “Um, Sally?”  Kahl interrupted.  “That wasn’t a metaphor.”  
           “...excuse me?”  
           “I blew up half the lab, and then Werner kissed me.”  The scientist blushed a bit at the memory.  Werner smiled at him tenderly.  Sally, on the other hand, looked baffled.   
           “You two need more help than I thought.”     
           “Well, that’s why we’re here!”  Her husband piped up enthusiastically.  “My wonderful wife and I will be nearby for the entire dinner date to make sure things go perfectly.”  
           “Oh, great” Werner grumbled.  Unfazed, Jack continued his ramblings.   
           “Now, we have two couples reservations at Chef Saltbaker’s restaurant, the swankiest place in town.  It’s got a strict dress code, so you’ll be wearing these.”  He produced two tuxedos with a flourish and threw them at Kahl and Werner.  “You can change in the cubicles backstage.”   
           Reluctantly, both men headed backstage.  Inside the changing room, Werner took his suit off the hanger and stopped short.  The pants had a tail sleeve.  Of course they would give him pants with a tail sleeve, he was a rat.   
           A rat without a tail.   
           He slipped on the pants and turned his back to the mirror.  The five-inch stump that used to be his tail was just barely peeking out of the sleeve, the ring of scar tissue from the amputation site clearly on display.  Cringing, Werner quickly averted his gaze from the reflection.  No, he couldn’t go like this, with his scars out for everyone to see.  He attempted to tuck his stump into the pant leg, as he usually did in his Lederhosen, but suit was tailored too close to his body, and try as he might, it wouldn’t fit.   
           “Ughh!” he groaned in frustration.  How could he possible make this date work if he couldn’t even wear a suit comfortably?   
           “Werner?”  Kahl piped up from the adjacent cubicle.  “Is something wrong?”  
           “The suit, he looks so bad on me.”  Though Werner couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t the suit’s fault.   
           “I’m not doing too well, either” Kahl admitted.  “You know how I have some sensory issues?  Well, the fabric of these pants is so scratchy, it’s making me want to _scream_.  Do you think anyone would notice if I just wore the pair I came with?”  
           “Sally perhaps, but I will tell her not.”   
           The soldier felt a bit better knowing he wasn’t the only one struggling.  An idea popped into his head, and he began scanning the costume racks.   
           “Perfect!”   
           A moment later, Werner emerged from the changing room to where Kahl and the Stageplays were waiting for him.   
           “Well, it’s about time...” Sally trailed off as she looked him over.  “Is—is that my plaid skirt?”  The soldier was wearing the tuxedo shirt and jacket, badly mismatched with a garish blue and purple tartan skirt on the bottom.   
           “It is a kilt.” he responded dryly.   
           “I’m positive that’s my skirt.  
           “Fine.  Either way, I am pretty.”   
           Kahl let out a giggle as Werner struck an exaggerated pose.  Sally, on the other hand, was staring daggers at him.  Her husband stepped in tentatively and said, “Buttercup, we’ll need to leave now if we want to make the reservation.”  
           “Fine.”  She snapped to Werner.  “But if you get anything on that skirt, you’re going to pay.  And I don’t mean with money, buster!”   
           With that, she flounced away, leaving the men to scurry after her.  
           When the four entered the restaurant, the maître d’ greeted Kahl and Werner a snobby look.  For a moment, it seemed like he wasn’t going them in, but when he saw the thunderous expression on Sally’s face, his attitude changed completely.  With forced cheerfulness, the maître d’ seated Kahl and Werner in a booth, and Sally and Jack at another table nearby.   
           “Why would anyone this much silverware need?”  Werner muttered, picking up one of the many forks on the table.   
           “No idea.”  Kahl replied, squinting at the menu.  “Hey, I don’t suppose you know any French?”   
           “Kahl, I barely speak _English_.”   
           From her seat, Sally frowned at the struggling couple.  She waved over a violin-headed musician who was playing in the aisles, and slipped her a coin, pointing to the booth where Kahl and Werner were seated.  The violinist sauntered over and began screeching her song right next them.  Kahl immediately cringed, clawing desperately at his ears to try to block out the painful sound.   
           “Stop, Fraulein, please!”  Werner hissed at the musician.   
           “The Mademoiselle paid me to play for you” she said, annoyed.   
           “I will you double pay, if you as far away as possible go!”   
           With an offended “harrumph,” the violinist flounced away.  Kahl breathed a sigh of relief.   
           “Thank you,” he whispered.   
           “No problem.”  Werner replied, patting Kahl’s hand.  “I wish only, that this date better were.”   
           All of a sudden, Chef Saltbaker burst out of the kitchen, frantically waving his arms.  “Please, someone help me!  The fridge has broken—my food is going to spoil!”   
           Werner and Kahl turned to each other and grinned.  They simultaneously got up and ran to the kitchen. The Stageplays shared an exasperated look and followed the couple into the kitchen, where the refrigerator was hissing and letting of sparks.   
           Eagerly rubbing his hands together, Kahl said “I bet that the circuits overloaded in the cooling unit.  I can replace those easily—I always carry a few spare circuit boards with me!”  
           “Naturally.”  Werner nodded.  “I think, we could also modify the adapter to be not so vulnerable to surges.”   
           “Right, that’s a good idea.”  Kahl agreed.  “Hey, while we’re at it, wouldn’t it be convenient if the whole fridge could be driven around?”  
           “Ah, but what if the refrigerator could himself drive?”   
           “A robotic fridge?  Brilliant!”  Kahl leaned over and gave Werner a peck on the cheek.  Behind them, Chef Saltbaker looked dazed.  
           “Um, Sirs, I just wanted a quick repair...”  
           Neither Werner nor Kahl were listening, lost in a conversation about where to install the robot’s arms.   
           “So much for the ultimate romantic rendezvous” Sally pouted.  “The one time I get to play Cupid, and I wind up working with the two biggest nerds on Inkwell Isle!”   
           Her husband clasped her hand and murmured, “I’m sorry that things didn’t work out according to your ingenious plan, my darling.  But even so, you must admit...they are rather perfect for each other.”   
           Sally stared at Werner and Kahl as they worked in flawless synchronicity, and despite everything, a smirk appeared on her face.   
           “Yes, I suppose they are.” 


	7. Chapter 7

           Kahl stared out the window at the dancing snowflakes, a contented smile on his face.  Cuddled up with his warm, furry lover on an overstuffed sofa, the winter’s chill seemed far away.     
           “It is pleasant, to be in a place where it snows”  Werner murmured.  “I have never Inkwell so peaceful seen.”   
           “Heh, we’ll see just how peaceful things are when the snowball fights start.  I’ve got an idea for an automatic catapult that I’ve been itching to make—that’ll teach any youngsters who want try to ambush me!”   
           Werner chuckled, but there was a touch of sadness in his face.  Kahl frowned.   
           “Werner?  What’s on your mind?”  
           “I am thinking...my family, they would have loved you” he answered, his voice breaking.  “I wish, that you could have met.”  
           Wordlessly, Kahl stroked his lover’s ears.  His mind drifted back to the painful night when Werner had recounted what had happened back in Germany: how he learned that none of his enlisted siblings had survived the war, how he returned home to grieve with his family, only to find that his village had been annihilated in a bombing raid.  It was devastating to watch someone he loved relive so much agony, but Kahl knew that his partner needed to let out the pain he’d been carrying for so long, so he just held him tight until Werner finally ran out of tears to shed.   
In the present, the scientist simply snuggled closer to his partner, silently offering whatever comfort he could.  Werner managed a smile, and the two returned to their quiet contentment.   
           That evening, however, after Werner had gone home, Kahl found himself unable to settle down.  His thoughts kept drifting back to his partner.  It had been hard enough for Kahl when his father passed away, but to lose one’s entire family at once...he couldn’t even imagine that kind of pain.  Kahl paced back and forth through the kitchen, hesitating by the phone with each pass.  Finally, he actually picked up the receiver, took a deep breath, and dialed.  
           “Hello?”  
           “Hi, Ma.  It’s me.”   
           “Arthur!  Oh, it’s wonderful to hear from you, sweetheart—it’s been so long!”  
           Kahl felt a pang of guilt in his chest; he hadn’t spoken to his mother since before he and Werner had gotten together.   
           “I know, I’m sorry I haven’t called.  There’s—well, I’ve just been busy.”  
           “Don’t worry, I know my little scientist always has a lot going on.  Are you doing ok, though?”   
           "I’m fine, Ma.”  Blushing, Kahl thought back to how cozy he felt in Werner’s arms earlier that day.  “Better than fine, actually.”   
           “And how is my grandchild?”  
           Kahl smiled warmly at that.  “Junior is doing great” he replied.  “They’re sleeping over at the Warbles household tonight.”   
           “Aw, that sounds lovely.  You know, I want to send them something for Hanukkah, but it’s not exactly easy to find the right gift for a twenty ton robot.  Honestly Arthur, if you wanted a child that badly, couldn’t you have just found a lady and settled down?”   
           Even though Kahl knew they hadn’t meant to be hurtful, the words still hit him like a punch in the gut.  What could he say to answer that?  Was it safe to tell the truth?  Should he lie?  Could he lie to his own mother?  
           “Arthur, honey, are you still there?”  
           “Um, yes, I’m here.  Ma, I wanted to tell you...” Kahl gulped audibly.  “I’ve met someone.  We’ve been dating for a few months now—“   
           “You have?!”  His mother shrieked in delight.  “Oh my goodness, I’m so happy for you sweetheart!  You should have told me sooner!  Who’s the lucky lady?”  
           “Ma, it’s not...” Kahl took a deep breath.  The phone shook in his hand as he responded, “his name is Werner.”   
           The voice on the other end on the line abruptly fell silent.   
           “...Ma?  C-can you please say something?”  
           “Oh!  I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I just...well, I wasn’t expecting that.  But I’m fine with it!”  
           Kahl almost collapsed in relief.   
           “You are?”  
           “Arthur, I’d be an awful mother if I stopped loving you for being who you are.”  She paused.  “I admit though, I’m a bit surprised.  I didn’t know you...well, that you liked men.”   
           “To be honest, I didn’t know for sure myself until I realized I was falling for Werner.”  
           “So, who is this ‘Werner’ fella that’s got you so smitten?”  
           “Oh, um, he’s from Germany—used to be in the army.  Uh, he’s an inventor, just like me, though he leans more toward engineering than robotics.  That actually worked out great, he’s helped me so much in maintaining and upgrading Junior.  Junior actually calls him dad now, too!  And...”  
           A smile bloomed on Kahl’s face as he thought of his lover.   
           “And he’s wonderful, Ma.  Ever since I met him, I’ve been so happy that it feels like a dream.”   
           Kahl’s mother giggled at his ramblings.  “Well, I think I’d like to meet this ‘Mr. Wonderful’ of yours myself!”   
           “Y-you would?”   
           “Of course!  If he’s this important to you, then I want to meet him too.”   
           Kahl and his mother spoke for awhile longer to schedule her visit, then finally hung up.  The scientist slumped against the wall, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he’d been on.  And now, two of his favorite people in the world were going to meet for the first time.   
           Crap, he should probably tell Werner.  

* * *

  
           Kahl found himself staring out the window again, feeling considerably less calm than he had the other day  His mother was due to arrive any minute, and his mind was filled with nothing but worst-case scenarios.  What if they hated each other?  What if he was forced to choose between his mother and his lover?   
His thoughts were interrupted as Werner came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
           “You are worrying.”   
           “You know me too well” Kahl muttered.   
           “Liebling, look at me.  You had said, she was in the end fine with you and me dating.”  
           “But—“  
           “No, none of that.  Your head is saying, that everything will badly go.  This is not truth.  I promise, it will be fine.”   
           “It will be fine.”  Kahl echoed, finally meeting his partner’s eyes.  “Right.  Thank you, Werner.”   
           Smiling softly, Werner leaned in and kissed his cheek.  For a moment, Kahl felt the knots in his stomach relax.   
           “Papa, Vati!  Grandma is here!”  Junior called.   
           The knots immediately returned in full force.  Kahl and Werner arrived on the front porch to see Junior holding their grandmother up to their face to receive a hug.  “Sweetheart, you’ve gotten so big!”  She gushed.   
           Junior looked confused.  “Grandma, you know I am not an organic being.  I cannot grow.”   
           “Oh, I’m just teasing you!”  She tapped their nose with a grin.  “Now, would you please put me down so I can say hello to your father—er, your fathers?”   
           Junior complied, setting her down gently in front of Kahl and Werner.  Hesitantly, Kahl took a step toward her.   
           “Ma—“  
           She cut him off by enveloping him in a hug.  “I’ve missed you so much, Arthur” she whispered.   
           “I’ve missed you too.  I’m sorry for avoiding you, I was just so nervous...” he trailed off, glancing back at Werner.  Mrs. Kahl followed his gaze.  Letting go of her son, she walked over to the soldier.   
           “And you must be Werner.”   
           “Yes.”  He held out a hand.  “Frau Kahl, I am happy to meeting you.”   
           “Skip the handshake, son—you’re getting a hug too.”  She bypassed his outstretched hand and wrapped her arms around Werner.  
           “Um, ok.  Thank you?”  He said, awkwardly patting her back.   
           Kahl decided to come to his partner’s rescue.  “Ma, how about we move this indoors?  It’s rather chilly.”   
           “Ah, perfect.  We can sit down and enjoy the treat I brought for us!”   
           As they moved inside, Mrs. Kahl produced a foil-wrapped dish from her purse.  She set it on the table, and with a flourish, pulled off the covering.   
           “Ta-da!”   
           Werner’s eyes widened.  “Is-is that an Apple Stollen?”   
           “Sure is!  Arthur mentioned you were from Germany, so I decided to dig through my mother’s old recipes.  Go on, try a piece!”   
           The soldier took a bite, and his face lit up.  “It tastes like home.”  He whispered, roughly wiping his eyes.  “Thank you, Frau Kahl.”   
           “Oh, sweetie...”  
           Mrs. Kahl wrapped her arms around Werner again, and this time, he returned the hug.  

* * *

  
           Late that night, after he had bade both Werner and his mother goodbye, Kahl couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  The visit had gone better than he ever could have imagined.  His mother had even taken him aside and told him to hurry up and marry Werner so she could officially call him her son-in-law, which put a blush on Kahl’s face for the rest of the day.  His cheeks were still a bit pink as he drifted off to sleep.   
           All of a sudden, Kahl opened his eyes.  Instead of seeing his bedroom ceiling, however, he found himself sitting at a dining table in a house he’d never seen.  Kahl glanced around; also seated at the table were nine rat toons.  He couldn’t recall having met any of them before, and yet they all looked familiar.   
           The realization hit him like a ton of bricks: they all looked like Werner.   
           “Are...are you the Wermans?”   
           The oldest woman of the group, who sat at the head of the table, nodded at him.   
           “We are.  And we wanted to thank you.”   
           “Thank me?  For what?”  
           “For loving Werner.”  
           She stood up and walked over to where Kahl was seated to look him in the eyes.  “My son has been suffering alone for so long.  He felt guilty for surviving the war when the rest of us did not.  Meeting you, it’s what made him feel like his life was worth living again.”  She reached out and clasped his hand.   
           “Thank you, Dr. Kahl.”   
           Kahl could make out the rest of the Wermans echoing her gratitude as the scene began to fade.  Once they had all disappeared, the scientist opened his eyes for real.  He sat up in his bed and whispered aloud, “Frau Werman, I’ll love him forever.  I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to reiterate that I take sfw prompts/suggestions! I'm running out of steam, so ideas would be very much appreciated if you want to see more of this!


	8. Chapter 8

           “This is the last box.”  Werner plunked a cardboard container down on Kahl’s workbench, making the scientist jump.   
           “Wow, that was fast.”   
           “For you, yes.  It was not so fast, when one is actually working.”   
           Sheepishly, Kahl rubbed the back of his neck. A few days prior, he finally drummed up the courage to ask Werner to move in with him; Kahl had been over the moon when his partner said yes.  Even with his enthusiasm, however, the scientist was never much for heavy lifting, and he had soon gotten more involved with the contents of the boxes than the boxes themselves.   
           “Sorry, I got distracted.  There’s just so many brilliant ideas in these old blueprints of yours!”   
           “Hmph.  Flattery does not on me work.”  
           “How about kisses?”  Kahl reached over the box and brushed his lips against Werner’s cheek, putting a smile to the soldiers face.   
           “Very well, you are forgiven.  But do you know, where went Junior?  They were also supposed to be helping.”  
           “Probably got caught up playing with Jasper.”   
           Werner couldn’t bring himself to be cross with Junior for that.  The robot absolutely adored the cat; they had finally even given it a name.  It warmed Werner’s heart to see his old creation given a new purpose by the robot’s love.   
           “That is fair.  Their strength would have helpful been, though.”  He stretched out his aching back with a groan.  “Ugh, I must now shower.”   
           With that, Werner trudged upstairs.  As Kahl watched his partner leave, he suddenly noticed that the boxes of old projects and tools had been placed strategically to wall him in.   
           “Sassy rat.”   
           The scientist carefully picked his way over the barrier, stubbing his toe against one of the boxes on the way out.  He muttered a curse under his breath and headed upstairs to the bedroom.  Fortunately for his toes, there was only one box in there, sitting on the floor near the closet.  Kahl couldn’t help but wonder if Werner had deliberately the rest of the boxes containing clothes in the workroom to make the wall bigger.   
           “Clever, too.  Hmm...”  
           The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and Kahl could hear the shower running.  He crept to the doorway, reached out a hand, and snatched Werner’s Lederhosen off the floor.   
           “Revenge!”   
           A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and Werner walked out in boxer briefs.  “Kahl, have you seen my—“  
           The soldier stopped short, an exasperated grin spreading across his face.  Kahl had put on his Lederhosen and was striking a ridiculous fashion pose.   
           “Very cute.  Now can you please my pants return?”   
           “I don’t know” Kahl said coyly.  “These are pretty comfy.  Maybe you had better wear something else.”   
           “Kahl, I have only those pants.”  
           Kahl started to laugh, but he abruptly cut himself off.   
           “Wait, really?”  
           “Yes.  Unless Sally Stageplay will again let me wear her skirt...”  
           “I sincerely doubt that” Kahl replied.  He glanced at the single box of clothing sitting by the closet, which was looking a lot more pathetic than it had before.  “Werner, why do you only have one pair of pants?”   
           The smile fell off Werner’s face.   
           “It is my tail” he whispered.  “Or, what remains of it.  I hate seeing it.  My Lederhosen, they are loose enough that the stump can hide.  It is hard, finding anything else that covers well.”  
           “So that’s why you didn’t wear the suit pants on Sally’s date” Kahl said thoughtfully.   
           “Exactly.  When I see my tail, or someone else sees...” Werner’s voice became almost inaudible.  “I feel disgusting.”   
           “Werner!”  Kahl rushed forward and took his partner’s hands.  “Listen to me: you are NOT disgusting.”   
           “Kahl—“  
           “Wait, please just let me finish.  Do you remember that day last summer?  You took your helmet off in front of me for the first time, and I said you looked nice.”  Kahl shifted his hands to cup Werner’s face.  “What I really wanted to say was that you looked _beautiful_.”  
           The soldier swallowed hard and looked away.  
           “Kahl, that is so sweet to say, but you are my lover.  I think, you are impartial not.”   
           Kahl shrugged.  “Well, neither are you.  We always judge ourselves more harshly than we judge other people.”   
           Werner drew away from Kahl, looking thoughtful.  After a moment of hesitation, he turned his back to the scientist.  Kahl was confused until Werner shot him a glance over his shoulder.   
           “Well?  How do I look to you?” He asked, voice wavering slightly.   
           Kahl let his eyes drift down Werner’s back, taking in the light scarring on his shoulders, the thicker bands where no fur grew on his lower back, and finally, the stump ringed with scar tissue sticking out of his briefs.  Stepping forward, Kahl planted a soft kiss on Werner’s shoulder.   
           “You’re beautiful.”   
           The soldier sighed, turning to face Kahl.  “I know not, if I can ever agree with that.”   
           “That’s ok, you don’t have to believe that right now.  But could you just try to believe that you aren’t disgusting?”   
           After a moment of silence, Werner gave him a small nod.  “I think, I can do that, yes.”  A tender smile crept onto his face.   
           “I love you, Kahl.”   
           The scientist wrapped his arms around Werner’s waist and held him close.   
           “I love you too, scars and all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pizzamuffindonutpeach33 for the suggestion about Kahl stealing Werner's clothes to wear! I hope you don't mind that I had to modify the prompt a bit!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Leo, who suggested finding Werner some proper clothing.  I incorporated that idea in here as best I could, but I did have to change the prompt a fair amount.  Hope you don’t mind! 

           Late at night, Kahl was still toiling away in the laboratory.  His mind wandered as he worked; so many significant events in his life had occurred in there.  It was where he created Junior, as well as where he and Werner had first kissed.   
           And now, he found himself in the lab again,  engraving a wedding ring for Werner.   
           Kahl felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.  Even though he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Werner and, miraculously, that his lover felt the same, it still felt like a big step to try and make their relationship official in the eyes of the law.  Would Werner be comfortable with something as public as a wedding?  What if the other Inkwellians didn’t approve?   
           Kahl flipped up his welding mask and looked down at his work.  The simple bronze ring now bore the words “Ich liebe dich” in a neat cursive font.  As Kahl turned the ring over in his hands, he felt his worries ebb.  It wasn’t particularly fancy or glitzy, and it certainly not traditional, but it was still unique and heartfelt.   
           “Heh.  Just like us, I suppose.”   
And he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
           The next day, Kahl was back in the lab, but this time, with Werner at his side.  The soldier scrutinized the delicate piece of machinery he had been tasked with repairing.     
           “Kahl, would you please a twenty-millimeter gear for me find?”  
           “Sure!”   
           Kahl turned to dig through the box of gears, but he stopped in his tracks, an idea brewing in his head.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.   
           “Here you are!”  He said, casually slipping the ring into Werner’s palm.   
           “Thank y—“  Werner stopped short as he noticed it wasn’t a gear that had been placed in his hand.  Wrinkling his nose in confusion, he turned to Kahl.  The scientist had gotten down on one knee and was looking up at his partner patiently.  Werner’s gazed flicked between the ring and Kahl for a moment.  Then, all of a sudden, his face lit up like a sunrise.   
           “Yes!  Oh, Liebling!”   
           He went in for a hug with so much enthusiasm that he tackled Kahl to the ground.  The scientist burst into giggles.  
           “Careful Werner, I almost dropped the ring!   
           “Sorry, sorry...I am just happy!”  
           Werner rolled off Kahl so he could sit up.  After adjusting his glasses, he reached for Werner’s hand.  
           “Here, let me actually put it on you before I lose it!”   
           The soldier let Kahl slip the ring onto his finger before flinging his arms around the other man once again.   
           “I-I feel like I am dreaming” he whispered in Kahl’s ear.  “Just a few years ago, I thought for the rest of my life, I would be alone.  And now...”  
           Werner trailed off, so Kahl took the opportunity to speak up.  “I know what you mean.  I had Junior, of course, but I gave up on any thoughts of romance a long time ago.  But then I met you...”  
           Pulling back to look Werner in the eye, Kahl whispered “oh, Werner, I’m so glad I met you.”  As way of reply, Werner simply leaned forward and kissed his fiancé.  

* * *

  
           A few days later, Werner was walking across Isle 3 when a shriek pierced his eardrums.   
           “You’re getting married?!”   
           The soldier whirled around to see Sally Stageplay charging toward him.  He groaned to himself; Junior must have let the news slip. As she caught up to him, Sally continued to excitedly spout what he assumed was some sort of wedding-related nonsense.   
           “What aesthetic are you aiming for—fairytale, traditional, modern?  Oh, please tell me if there’s something I can do to help!”   
           Werner pressed his ears flat against his head, annoyed.  “Yes, Kahl and I are marrying, but we want nothing so ridiculous.”  
           “Oh, but why not?  It’s a wedding—the perfect excuse to be extravagant!”   
           “Sally, your tastes, they are not the same as mine or Kahl’s.”  His voice dropped to a low grumble.  “That awful date, it is proof of this fact.”  
           “Excuse me?!”  She responded indignantly.  That date was flawless!”  
           “For you, yes, but Kahl and I?  Not at all!  We were miserable the whole time!”   
           Sally’s face softened.  “You know, if you were feeling uncomfortable, you could have just said something.  I wouldn’t have gotten angry.”   
           “We should have.”  Werner sighed, his resentment draining away.  “I think, Kahl and I were too overwhelmed.  We had only just dating begun.  It felt like you were testing, to see if we could a real couple be.”   
           “I’m sorry.”  Sally whispered.  “That really wasn’t my intent...I guess I got so carried away in trying to make what I considered the perfect date that I forgot to think about who I was actually making it for.”   
           Werner gave her a small smile.  
           “Thank you.  I appreciate the apology.  And, I am sorry for snapping.”  
           “Don’t be, I think I needed to hear it.”  Sally bit her lip.  “And I understand if you don’t want me involved in the wedding.”   
           “Actually, there is something, where we could your help use.”  
           “There is?!”  The actress’s face lit up like a spotlight.   
           “We know not, where to purchase suits.  Kahl and I have some...special considerations.”   
           “You know, I did notice that he wasn’t wearing the tuxedo pants.”  Sally confessed.  “I was just preoccupied by, well, you in my skirt.”   
           Werner couldn’t help but chuckle.  “Of course.  Um, sorry for taking that.”  
           “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about recreating that outfit.  It’s actually rather avant garde.”  She waved her hand dismissively.  “Anyway, I can give you the information of the person who makes all of the costumes for our plays.  She’s not typically a wedding outfiter, but she has a bigger variety of fabrics and possible designs—I’m sure you’ll be able to find something that’ll work.”   
           The actress slipped him a business card.  “Just tell her that I sent you.”   
           “Many thanks, Sally.”  
           “You’re quite welcome.  I hope that you two can come up something perfect—perfect, that is, for you.”

* * *

 

           On a pleasant spring day, nearly six years after the cup brothers had beaten the devil, the residents of Inkwell Isle were gathered again in celebration.  Junior and Kahl’s mother stood on either side of a Chuppah, the latter trying not to cry.  Underneath the Chuppah itself stood Werner, Kahl, and Elder Kettle, all brimming with excitement.  Kahl was dressed in a grey suit made of a soft cotton, and had a green bow tie around his neck. Across from him, Werner wore a dark brown suit with a coat long enough to comfortably cover his tail.  Most notably, his helmet was absent, marking the first time most of Inkwell Isle had ever seen him without it.   
           Clearing his throat, Elder Kettle began his speech.  “My friends, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these men standing before you in matrimony.  I know we’ve all been anticipating this moment for a long, long, _long_ time—“  
           The crowd groaned, causing sheepish grins to appear on the grooms’ faces.   
           “And today,” Elder Kettle continued, “it is my honor to bring these two lonely souls together at last.  For Mr. Werman and Dr. Kahl, I’ve been told, finding love was unexpected and strange.  Even so, I feel confident that our resident odd couple will enjoy a long and happy marriage.  Their individual stories are unique, and I am sure their story together will be just as rare.  This a union of love and deep, everlasting friendship, but above all else, it is a symbol of hope.  No matter how much pain we go through or how much we lose, happiness can still be found.  For the grooms, my wish is that this wedding marks the beginning of a new chapter of your lives, filled with peace and joy.  Gentlemen, if you would perform your vows?”   
           Werner took a step forward and clasped his partner’s hands.   
           “Arthur Kahl, I love you.  You are my best friend, and today, you become my husband, and I become yours.  But even before you proposed, you have been my family, and my home.  In marriage, I promise to encourage you and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to be your comfort when you struggle.  These things I give to you today, and all the days of our lives."  
           Smiling broadly, Kahl began his vows.   
           “Werner Werman, ever since the day we met, you’ve brought joy into my life, even on the days when I couldn’t find it myself.  Today, I take you to be my friend, my lover, the father of my child, and my husband.  I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, and love you regardless of past, present, or future obstacles we may face.  I take you with all of your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all of my faults and strengths.”  
           “I now declare you to be married,” Elder Kettle stated proudly.  “You may kiss your husband.”   
           The pair were kissing before Elder Kettle could even finish the sentence, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.  Kahl’s mother came forward and placed a glass on the ground, which her son promptly smashed under his right foot.  Shouts of “mazel tov!” erupted from the guests as the newly married couple left the shade of the Chuppah, hand in hand.   
           And as they walked, surrounded by friends and family, Werner and Kahl knew that they would never feel alone again.   
           

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I’m closing out this fic.  Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and suggested prompts.  I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! 


End file.
